Karaoke With Devil
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Acara karaoke sendirian Mark harus terganggu oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk bersamanya. (Mark Lee, Haechan, NCT)


**Karaoke** **with Devil**

**Acara karaoke sendirian Mark harus terganggu oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk bersamanya.**

**Mark x Haechan**

**.**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan dibaca.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Semester satu akan berakhir tapi Mark belum memiliki teman. Kepengecutan dan keculunan adalah penyebab utamanya. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan si culun tidak seru? Ranting?

Sebuah masalah yang bukan masalah jika Mark bukan anak vokasional yang akan memulai praktek di semester dua nanti. Entah berapa umpatan yang sudah mengalir dari mulut 'polosnya' ketika ia mengingat masalahnya tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Karena itu dia pergi ke karoke untuk lari sementara dari masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

Mark bukan tipe orang yang lari dari masalahnya tapi biarlah dia berlari saat ini dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada mikrofon karoke.

"Small room satu jam."

"Small room untuk empat orang ya, atas nama siapa?"

"Mark Lee"

"Nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi?" Mark menyebutkan nomor teleponnya.

"Apa Anda datang bersama teman?"

"Ti-"

"Dia datang bersamaku." Potong seseorang. Mark langsung menoleh, menggerakkan otot sternokleido mastoideus "Haechan?"

"Kau menggerakkan sternokleido mastoideus."

"Tolong jangan bawa ilmu anatomi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukankah kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa? Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan janji dengan orang sepenting diriku. Kau pasti sedang bercanda." Ujar Haechan dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo pergi! sudah banyak orang yang mengantri di belakang kita." Dia melanjutkan perkataannya dan menarik Mark yang tengah kebingungan.

**FKF**

Mark mengecek pesan percakapannya dengan Haechan. Mereka sudah sampai di ruangan. Haechan tengah memilih lagu dan mempersiapkan suaranya. Kemudian intro musik sudah berjalan. Namun, Mark malah mematikan musiknya dan membuat corrugator supercilii milik Haechan berkontraksi. Kepalanya dan anterolateral ke arah lelaki berdarah Kanada itu.

"Kenapa?"

Mark ekspirasi kuat dan menunjukkan ponselnya "Jelaskan padaku!"

Otot rectus oblicus superior kiri dan rectus inferior Haechan memendek, menghindari tatapan Mark "Gini, gue pengen karoke tapi temen gue lagi pada sibuk. Jadi, gue datang sendiri. Eh, malah ketemu elu."

"Kamu tidak perlu berbohong pada semua orang."

"Lu juga ngapain pesan small room buat 4 orang. Lu kan datang sendiri?"

"Aku suka ruangan yang luas."

"Suka-suka lu dah." Komentar Haechan.

"Setidaknya aku bisa puas melaksanakan leisure. Uang bukan masalah."

"Hah, apa kamu sedang membalas dendam karena aku membawa pelajaran anatomi?" Haechan meniru nada penuh formalitas milik Mark dengan versi mengejek.

"Tidak juga, aku memang suka membawa konsep okupasi dalam hidup. Keseimbangan." Mark menjawab pertanyaan Haechan dengan serius.

"Meh, udahan nyok berantemnya. Gue mau nyanyi. Tenang, gue bakal bayar." Mark mengangguk, menggerakkan otot longus colli, longus capitis, dan scalenus juga rectus capitis prosterior minor untuk mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula.

Haechan mulai bernyanyi layaknya Mariah Carey yang terkenal dengan teknik whistle register-nya, membuat Mark terpukau. Dia jadi tidak menyesali keikutsertaan lelaki itu di acara 'Mari karoke tanpa teman' nya.

Tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga tapi teman karaokenya itu menyadari hal tersebut. "Gue tahu kok suara gue bagus tapi gue gak nyangka bakal dapet reaksi seheboh itu." Oblicularis oculli sebelah kanannya bergerak menutup mata.

"Nggak cuma kaget aja."

"Oke gue bakal nyanyiin lagu sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau mau request bilang saja."

'Terus giliranku kapan?' Mark ingin berbicara seperti itu tapi sepertinya Haechan sangat menikmati waktunya. Karena itu, Mark memilih membiarkannya. Mungkin, request satu lagu akan membuat Haechan lebih senang sehingga dia bisa mendapat giliran.

"Haechan-ah, aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu ini." Mark mengetikkan lagu yang harus dinyanyikan Haechan dua lagu setelahnya.

Billionaire - Travie McCoy ft Bruno Mars

Haechan berhenti di tengah lagu keduanya "Tapi aku gak bisa nge-rap."

"Bodo amat. Kan kamu yang minta aku request."

This fat head!

"Kalau gue ngawur. Gue gak akan tanggung jawab."

Mark hanya mengangkat bahu.

**FKF**

_I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Haechan bernyanyi membelakangi Mark. Dia lupa di mana bagian rap-nya. Walaupun tadi Haechan sudah menyatakan ketidakmampuannya setidaknya dia akan berusaha. Bagaimanapun dia membuat leisure Mark terganggu. Lelaki itu mungkin ingin sendirian dan dia mengacaukannya. Paling tidak Mark akan tertawa karena kebodohannya.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh right_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

Haechan sudah bersiap mempermalukan dirinya namun yang dia tidak sadari Mark mengangkat mikrofonnya,

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of, everyday Christmas_

_Give Travie a wish list_

Haechan membulatkan matanya. Tidak mungkin hantu yang bernyanyi. Dia melihat ke samping dan menemukan Mark di sebelahnya melantunkan bagian Travie McCoy.

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit_

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months that I've been single so_

Sungguh lelaki berkulit sewarna karamel itu tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Haechan mendengar seseorang selain artis atau idol melakukan rap dengan penuh karisma. Ternyata Mark memiliki bakat tersembunyi dibalik sikap intovert-nya.

_You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho_

_Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah can't forget about me stupid_

_Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music_

Haechan tersenyum sebelum menyanyikan bagiannya. Ternyata ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang ia kira.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh right_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh ooh oh ooh_

**FKF**

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, tanpa sepatah kata, mereka lanjut menyanyikan lagu lainnya hingga satu jam lamanya. Bahkan mereka sampai membeli dua jam tambahan. Hampir semua lagu dibabat. Mulai dari lagu solo sampai duet. Keduanya bersenang-senang. Bahkan di sepuluh menit terakhir mereka masih bersenandung ria.

Tapi bagaimanapun, pesta harus berakhir. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Mereka menghela nafas kecewa sebelum beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Haechan memenuhi janjinya dengan membayar separuh dari uang yang mereka pakai untuk karoke.

"Untung gue bawa Tupperware se-liter jadi gak usah nambah minum. Mahal anjir." Benar kata Haechan tapi barangkali mengerjainya dulu akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Ya kan ditambah pajak hiburan 40%"

"Tapi tetep aja mahal, misalkan Aqua harganya 3.000, kita kan harusnya cuma bayar 4.200. Dijualnya 10.000."

"PPN belum..."

"Elah, cuma nambah 300 perak doang."

"Namanya juga usaha..."

"Gak sebanyak itu juga kali."

Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak. Haechan betul-betul orang yang spontan. Lihat ekspresi bingungnya ketika melihat Mark tertawa lepas. Lucu sekali.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kamu. Spontan. Banget." Ucap Mark sambil menahan tawa.

"Apaan sih..." Haechan tersipu malu.

Mereka pun terpaksa berhenti di depan pusat perbelanjaan dekat tempat karoke karena Mark tidak berhenti tertawa sampai hampir sesak nafas. Kebetulan hujan turun tepat setelah lelaki itu berhenti.

"Kepaksa makan di sini keknya."

"Sorry."

"Santuy, gue emang udah niat makan di sini kok. Cuma mau ngerjain lu aja."

"Ohhh..."

"Btw, gue baru tahu lu bisa nge-rap."

"Nggak kok. Cuma suka aja." Balas Mark, merendah tanpa niat meroket.

"Serius deh. Lu keliatan 100% lebih ganteng pas nge-rap. Coba lu kek gitu sehari-hari. Cewek pada nempel dah." Tegas lelaki itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Nggak tertarik sama cewek." Lelaki berkulit karamel itu terkejut dan sedikit menjauh.

"Nggak tertarik sama cowok juga." Tambah Mark. Dia tahu Haechan akan salah paham.

"Aseks lu?"

"Mana ada! Aku cuma lagi gak mau pacaran aja. Gak seserius itu kok."

"Hahaha kirain."

"Oh iya, suaramu bagus juga. Pernah ikut lomba?"

"Pernah dulu pas SD ma SMP."

"Hmm, pantes."

Kini perut Haechan yang berdendang. Suaranya sangat keras dan merdu tak kalah dengan pemiliknya "Ayo, makan!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mal munuju food court yang dituju. Namun, sebelum masuk Haechan menahan tangan Mark.

"Mark." Panggil Haechan, disahut oleh lelaki itu "Hmm?"

"Lain kali kalau mau karoke, ajak gue please."

"Ok."

Bahkan tanpa perlu berkata demikian, Mark akan mengajak Haechan karaoke setiap saat akan melakukannya.

**END**

Prompt 01/19

Mark pikir acara karaokenya akan hancur karena Haechan. Namun ternyata malah seratus kali lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Terimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi ff ini. Proyek ini udah bikin dari tahun kemarin baru jadi sekarang. Dasar aku.

PS. Sebenarnya ini catatan anatomiku. Mungkin akan jadi bahan tertawaan anak kedokteran dan kesehatan lainnya.

**SeeU – Alone**


End file.
